Guilty Secrets
by klswhite
Summary: Just a fun day in the life of Robbie & Laura. Absolutely no plot, there will, however, be smut. If that's not your thing, don't read. I don't own them I just like to make them play with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Pure, unadulterated fluff. I hope you enjoy.**

**This one is dedicated to Givemebritcopsnow, the idea is all hers. If the story telling is bad, it's all my fault.**

Laura looked in the mirror trying to get her hair to behave. She debated cutting it off, growing it longer required more patience than she seemed to have. The only reason she still had it longer was because Robbie liked it. Running the brush through it one last time she huffed, it would have to do.

Grabbing her phone from the charger she headed downstairs. The smell of coffee and bacon made her smile. Among the many advantages of living with Robbie was coffee and breakfast, "I hope there's plenty for me."

He turned to her smiling, "I might be persuaded to spare some for a price."

Pouring a cup of coffee she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek, "Will that do?"

He pulled her closer, "I think you can do better than that."

Stretching to put her cup on the counter she smiled at him, "Not in front of the coffee." She pushed up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She teased his lips, her tongue lightly brushing across his. A light push of her hips had him back against the cabinet.

Robbie's hands moved to her hips a second after she danced away. She grabbed two slices of bacon and her cup of coffee before heading out of the kitchen, "Hey, where do you think you are going?"

Taking a bite of bacon she smiled at him, "Errands, bacon doesn't magically appear."

"If you wait a few minutes we could go together."

"You hate running errands and I am not just going to Waitrose."

He held up a slice of bacon, "I'm not above bribery."

She turned back to him looking at the bacon, "You don't complain, no matter how many errands I run?" He shook his head, "You have the option to wait in the car if you don't want to go in." Again he nodded. "You're responsible for carrying all bags and loading the car." A smile played across his lips as he nodded.

She reached for the bacon and he held it over his head, out of her reach. His other hand pulled her to him, "There's still the matter of payment Dr. Hobson."

Laughing she pulled him down for a deep kiss. They were both breathless when it ended, "How was that?"

He popped the piece of bacon in his mouth, "I think you can do better."

"Robbie?"

He kissed her on the forehead, "There's two more slices all for you pet." She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the bacon, "You know, pet, sometimes I'm not what you love more, me or bacon."

Turning back to him with a gleam in her eyes, "I often wonder myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks for all of the fun reviews. I can honestly say that most things in life can be made better by chocolate, cheese or bacon or some combination thereof. I don't imagine the lovely Dr. Hobson was a regular eater of bacon but something tells me Robbie could bring her around.**

They spent the morning running the errands Laura had mapped out. As much as he might grumble about the errands, he loved spending time with her. True to his promise, he didn't complain. Several times he opted to stay in the car listening to Radio 4 but whenever she came out of a store he was at her side taking her packages and walking them back to the car.

Laura smiled each time he appeared and rewarded him with a kiss. A year ago he might have been embarrassed at the intimate contact in such a public place. Now he embraced it and her. A few times he even pulled her closer, extending the contact.

Now they were back in the car. Laura was already fastened into her seat scrolling through a list on her phone. Robbie started the car and looked over to her, "What's left?"

"Waitrose. Although…" She leaned toward him, whispering in his ear, "Since you've been such a good boy, I thought I might treat you to lunch before we do the grocery shopping."

Her hot breath against his ear sent a thrill of excitement through him. His hand traced up her side stopping just under her breast. He slowly glided his thumb across her nipple feeling her respond through the thin fabric. Her intake of breath made him smile, "I say we finish the shopping and go home for lunch."

She nipped his ear before sitting back in her seat, "Oh will you be cooking lunch too?"

He laughed as he ran his hand down her leg, "I have an entirely different menu planned for lunch."

A rush of heat ran through Laura. She smiled at the thought, "Then we'd better hurry, I am very hungry."

Laughing Robbie put the car in to gear and moved into traffic. A quick drive had them at their destination. They made short work of their list and were soon headed back to the car. Laura did have to roll her eyes at the amount of bags in their cart. Taking Robbie to the grocery had its downside, she always ended up with much more than she intended. Oh well, seeing the joy on his face made up for the few extra bags.

As they were leaving the store they bumped into one of the DSs Robbie had helped train on his recent return to the police force. Laura didn't know him particularly well and decided to run one more, quick errand while Robbie was distracted. She briefly got his attention and motioned that she was walking across the street. He nodded and waved as she walked away.

At the corner she looked both ways then jogged across the street. She entered the store and browsed, not immediately finding what she was looking for. An over-eager sales clerk helped her and she left the store happy to be away from her.

Walking back to the corner she looked across the street to see Robbie still engaged in a conversation with the DS. As she looked across the street one more time Robbie saw her. She waved quickly and smiled.

Robbie was chatting with the younger man, happy to hear that things were going well. He was one of the DSs Robbie thought had the most potential. It was good to see the fruits of his labor. He looked up and saw Laura standing across the road. She smiled and waved at him and suddenly the last place he wanted to be was stood talking with this DS in the Waitrose carpark. He waved back at her then turned his attention to extricating himself from the conversation.

He jogged to the car wanting to have as many of the bags in the car before she joined him. The screeching tires and honking horn immediately drew his attention. He looked in the direction of the noise just in time to hear the crash. His eyes searched frantically for Laura, where was she? She'd just been at the same corner where a car was crashed into the pole where she'd been standing.

The cart slipped from his hands continuing to move forward with no one steering it. It crashed into a nearby car. Robbie was stopped in the middle of the carpark when he heard someone scream, "Call an ambulance, she's unconscious."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Robbie stared towards the corner, his heart stopped. The screaming barely penetrating his mind. His eyes frantically searched the crowd. It couldn't be her, it couldn't be. He started walking towards the scene, then jogging then a frantic full-out run.

People were crowded around the car, he couldn't get closer. He skirted along the outside of the crowd looking for a place to push his way through. Unconsciously he caught pieces of conversations. "_I've never seen so much blood." "Is she breathing?" _

His heart was pounding. He made it to the other side of the intersection, closer to the last place he had last seen Laura. The crowd seemed thinner here. With a deep breath he started to push his way into the crowd, he had to get to her. He couldn't let her be alone, not again.

A small, but strong hand gripped his. He turned to shake off whoever was trying to stop him. Just as he was about to scream at the person, "Robbie."

He looked down at his hand, it was her hand holding his. He pulled her to him, his hands moving up and down her making sure she was whole. His lips found her head, he kissed her tenderly, taking a moment to luxuriate in the feel and smell of her, "Oh God Laura, I thought it was you."

Laura tried to push him away, but he held her tight, "Robbie, let me go, I need to help." She pushed back from him handing him her purse and her packages then dove into the crowd, "Everyone back away, I'm a doctor."

He watched her push her way to the middle of the crowd. She shoved people out of the way screaming that she was a doctor all the way. As the crowd cleared he was pushed further away from her. He kept his eyes fixed on her, afraid to blink, unwilling to lose sight of her again.

Once at the car she opened the door and proceeded to examine the woman inside. Everything she did, she did with a ritualistic movement as if she was checking off a list in her head. He marveled at her calm. The woman in the car started to move and Laura calmed her, keeping her fixed in the same position. Laura's lips were moving as she talked to the woman. He wished he could hear what she was saying.

The ambulance and traffic officers arrived. They dispersed the crowd and Laura chatted with the paramedics as they assessed the woman and carefully removed her from the car. Quickly they loaded the woman into the ambulance and left the scene. Laura spent a few moments chatting with the traffic officers then turned to find Robbie.

Smiling she walked to him, "Well that was certainly exciting."

He blinked, unsure what to say. He still wasn't certain it wasn't all a dream. His chest was tight but the rest of him was oddly numb. He could hear her talking but it was as if it was from far away. Her hand felt cold and somewhat clammy when she took his. Looking down he squeezed it needing to know it was there and not a dream, "Ow Robbie, not so tight please."

He loosened his grip as she pulled him to cross the street. She led him to their car chattering the entire time. She was surprised to find the DS whose name she couldn't remember standing there with their grocery cart, "Sorry Dr. Hobson, I saw Inspector Lewis run towards the accident and he left the cart unattended. I didn't want someone to take your groceries. I hope you don't mind."

Laura looked at him quizzically, not really understanding what he meant. Why would Robbie have run towards the accident? Why would he have abandoned their cart? She turned to ask him.

Robbie was pale and on the verge of hyperventilating. She knew immediately what had happened. Tightening her grip on his hand she pulled him to her, "I'm here Robbie, I'm OK." When he didn't respond she gently reached into his pocket and removed the car keys. Pressing the button to unlock the car she led him to the passenger side and helped him sit.

Once he was settled she kissed him on the forehead then turned back to the DS, "Thanks for watching out for our things. I guess Robbie hasn't gotten the memo that he's retired, again."

"Sure thing Dr. Hobson. Can I help you with your bags?"

"Thanks but I can handle them."

The young man looked towards Robbie, "Is he OK?"

She smiled brightly, "He's fine. I might have made him go to a few too many shops today. He's exhausted."

The young man laughed, "My wife has done that to me a few times. I know how he feels."

Laura opened the back of the car and started loading in the bags, "Thanks for watching over our cart. I appreciate it."

He nodded, "Anytime, Inspector Lewis was really nice to me. I'm happy to help. You have a nice weekend."

Laura kept an eye on Robbie as she loaded the car. She pushed the cart to the holder keeping him in her view. Opening the door to the car she took a deep breath and climbed into the car. He was just staring out the front window. His skin was pale and his breathing still far too shallow.

She reached across the console to touch his cheek. He was startled by her touch. Turning into her hand his eyes closed. Tears fell down his cheeks, "I thought I lost you."

She leaned over kissing him lightly, "You didn't; I'm still here."

"Can we please go home?"

**A/N Apparently you guys think I am evil. Please remember this is someone else's idea. I am merely an instrument...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Laura drove home as carefully as possible. Her caution meant she was required to shift the car more frequently. When she wasn't shifting she kept a hand on Robbie, wanted him to feel connected to her. Realizing his distress increased each time she took her hand away she took his hand and placed it on her leg.

He squeezed instinctively when his hand made contact. The pressure was uncomfortable but Laura allowed it when she saw his body slowly relax. She debated talking to him but wanted to be able to see his face when she started talking. Observing him from the corner of her eye she was relieved to see his breathing improve.

Pulling into their drive, Laura stopped the car, set the parking brake and turned off the car. Robbie didn't move. He was still staring blankly out the front window. The only thing that had changed was his grip on her leg. The minute she had shut off the engine it had loosened.

She reached across and touched his cheek, "We're home, let's get you inside."

He nodded, lifting his hand from her leg. He made no other move so Laura opened her door and circled the car to open his door. When he made no move she reached into the car to unfasten his seatbelt. A moan escaped him as her hair tickled his face. He reached up and touched her face, "You're here."

Kneeling beside the car she looked up at him, "Yes, I'm fine Robbie. I am worried about you though. I think you might be in shock. I don't want to take you to A&E. Will you come inside with me?"

He nodded slightly. She took his hand and helped him from the car. Laura led him into the house straight to the lounge. She settled him on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around him. "Robbie, I'm going to make you some tea and unload the car. I won't be a few minutes, OK?"

He nodded obediently while watching her with such longing it hurt her heart. She kissed him lightly before heading to the kitchen. Starting the kettle she took one last look at Robbie before going to the car. It took three trips to bring in all of the bags in. As she walked into the house with the last load she bumped into Robbie.

"Robbie, you scared me."

"I didn't want to be alone."

She smiled at him, "I understand, it's OK." She lifted her arms, "Do you think you could take these into the kitchen for me? I'll get you a chair and you can sit in the kitchen while I put everything away."

Placidly he took the bags and she turned him towards the kitchen. Once she was certain he was occupied he she ran to the lounge, grabbed the throw and returned with a chair. She positioned the chair at the entryway to the kitchen. Robbie would be able to see her and she would be able to touch him as she went about putting things away.

The kettle started whistling and she went to him. She pointed to where she wanted him to put the bags then pulled him into her arms, "Let me fix you a cup. You can sit down, get warm and we can talk." She pushed back slightly, looking up at him, "OK?"

He nodded allowing himself to be led to the chair. Laura, once again, wrapped the throw around his shoulders. Turning back to the whistling kettle she quickly made a cup of tea. She added more sugar than he normally took and only debated with herself for a moment before adding a healthy measure of whisky.

Taking a deep breath she forced a smile and turned back to Robbie. He took the mug from her but didn't move, "Robbie, drink, it will make you feel better." She watched him cautiously until he finally took a sip. His grimace when he swallowed made her smile. The second sip was smaller but a flush of color finally filled his cheeks.

Laura ran her hand through his hair lingering for a moment. When his eyes closed and a small smile crossed his face she turned back to their bags. It didn't take her long to put things away. Each time she came near Robbie she made a point of touching him. He turned into the touch each time.

As she put the last of the groceries away she went to him, "I need to put away the rest of our purchases upstairs. Do you want to come with me?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine, pet." She kissed his head, picked up the bags and went to walk past him. He grabbed her hand, stopping her, "You must think me silly."

Pressing her lips together she shook her head, "No, not at all. I am curious as to why you were so certain it was me."

He looked up at her, "I saw you on the corner, you waved at me. I looked away to say something to Ware. All I wanted to do was get the bags in the car and get you home."

She smiled and stroked his cheek, "That was my plan too."

Robbie smiled at her but it was a sad smile, "I heard the horns and the brakes and then a crash. I looked up, I couldn't find you anywhere."

"When I saw you still talking with Ware I decided to make one last stop. I figured I had a moment or two."

He pulled her to him burying his head in her stomach, "My heart stopped Laura, I forgot about everything. All I knew was I had to get to you."

She kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry Robbie. I shouldn't have gone to the other store."

"Don't be, Laura. If you hadn't gone into the store it would have been you."

Placing her hand under his chin she lifted his face so he was looking at her, "It wasn't Robbie. I'm right here. I am alive and whole. I understand you were scared but there is no need to be now." The look of panic on his face, which worried her earlier, now annoyed her. She understood his concern but why couldn't he see she was right here.

Lowering her head she kissed him. Her heart sped up when she felt his hands on her hips. She dropped the bags her hands slipped into his hair trying to deepen the kiss. He pushed against her hips creating a separation between them. With a tender kiss he stood, "Why don't you go put those things away. I'm going to rest a bit."

Robbie was away on his way to the lounge before she could respond. Had he paused for a moment he would have seen the flash of anger cross her face. She looked after him forcing herself not to scream. With a single deep breath she picked up the bags and headed towards the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Here it is, the last chapter. Warning, it's smutty. If that's not your thing, you won't ever know how it ends. Come on, nothing wrong with good, clean sexy times.**

Picking up the bags she took a deep breath. She tried to tell herself Robbie would be fine. He'd been scared in a way she couldn't imagine. She looked into the lounge. He was settled on the sofa with his back to the door. Watching him for a moment she was lost, she didn't know how to get through to him.

Laura carried the last bags upstairs. She dropped them all on the bed then slowly started putting everything away. As she reached the last bag, the beginnings of an idea was born. Clearing away the mess she grabbed the last bag and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she started down the stairs. She stopped in the doorway of the lounge and watched Robbie. He hadn't moved from when she'd gone upstairs over an hour ago. Running a hand through her hair she leaned against the door and cleared her throat, "Robbie."

He grunted but didn't move, "Robbie." She waited a moment then more insistently, "Robbie, I need your help."

He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, "Laura, I really just need a rest. Can I help you later?"

Anger flared through her, enough was enough, "Robbie Lewis, look at me. Now!"

He turned his head and almost fell off the sofa. Laura was framed in the doorway with her hands on her hips, "Laura…"

She strode across the lounge and stared down at him, "I get it Robbie; you were scared. But I am fine and, in case you haven't noticed, very much alive."

He stared up at her and swallowed. He could see the pulse at her neck. There was a flush rising across her chest which was rising and falling from her anger, "I can see that."

She nodded angrily, "Good, what else can you see?"

Blinking rapidly he tried to sit up. Laura lifted her leg and placed her knee on his chest preventing him from rising. He ran his hand up the inside of her leg, "Something I've never seen before."

"Very good, your powers of observation seem to be intact. What else do you see?"

Sliding his hand further up her leg, "You're either very angry or very aroused."

Stopping his hand, "Correct again."

Interlacing their fingers he smiled up at her, "Which one?"

"That's up to you." He raised an eyebrow, "You have two choices. You can stay here on the sofa mired in fear and sorrow for something that didn't happen."

"What's my other choice?"

She leaned over and kissed him hard and fast. Before he could respond, she let go of his hand and walked away. At the door she looked at him over her shoulder, "You can follow me upstairs where I can show you just how alive I am."

Laura climbed the stairs holding her breath. She knew she was taking a risk. This would either push him over the edge into realizing she was in fact alive and well or anger him. All she could do now was wait.

Entering the bedroom she looked around the room wondering where she should wait. She shook her head and decided there was no point in being coy. Sitting on the bed she slid up to lean against the pillows. Crossing her legs she spread out her arms and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>Robbie was still on the couch staring at the doorway. He shook his head, the images of the day still running through his mind. The horror of the moment when he thought she was hurt or worse was fresh but the taste and feel of her of his lips was fresher still. Sitting up he shook his head, why was he still down here?<p>

* * *

><p>Laura was starting to get nervous. Her mind was working furiously, trying to figure out how she would fix this. She was so distracted she almost missed the sound of him coming up the stairs. It was the creaking of the last stair that finally drew her attention.<p>

She fought a smug smile as she settled into the bed and waited. When he turned into the doorway she gave him a challenging glance, "It took you long enough."

His breath caught in his chest. Laura was sprawled across the bed, arms open wide as if she was welcoming him to their bed. Her bare legs seemed longer than normal. His eyes tracked up their length to the edges of her crimson chemise. It was hitched up on one side and unless he was mistaken she had nothing on under it.

Swallowing hard he finally met her eyes, "Decisions are sometimes hard to make."

She raised an eyebrow as her hand went to the hem of the chemise. She toyed with it, pulling it slightly higher on her leg. "Really? I would have thought this one quite easy to make."

Taking a few steps into the bedroom he smiled at her but his eyes were fixed on her hand, "It's getting easier."

Smiling to herself she raised the chemise another inch, "Is it now?" She rolled onto her side watching him. The chemise pulled further up her leg letting him see that indeed she had on nothing beneath it, "Is there something else I can do to persuade you?"

He sat on the side of the bed eyes now fixed on the naked expanse of her hip, "You said something about showing me how alive you are."

Laura sat up and moved closer to him, letting him feel the warmth from her body. Taking one of his hands into hers she placed his fingers on her wrist. Deftly she manipulated them so he could feel her pulse, "Is that proof enough for you?"

Her smell surrounded him. The warmth of her body enveloped him. Looking down at her small wrist encapsulated by his much larger hand he shook his head, "I need more."

She moved his hand to the inside of her elbow. Again she positioned his fingers so he could feel her brachial pulse, "Is that better Robbie?"

He swallowed mesmerized by the softness of her skin, "More."

Leaning into him she moved his hand up to her neck gently placing his fingers over her carotid artery. Her breath was hot against his ear, her teeth nipped at his earlobe, "What about this Robbie?"

He could feel her pulse quickening. Nuzzling into her, luxuriating in her scent, he groaned when he felt her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "The decision is getting clearer."

Pushing the shirt off his shoulders she kissed down his neck. His groan when she pulled his hand away from her to remove the shirt made her smile. She slid deeper onto the bed. When he reached for her she took his hand and slid it up her leg pausing behind her knee.

His fingers lingered there feeling the pulse. He leaned in kissing the inside of her knee. She ran her hand into his hair getting his attention, "If you've made a decision, there's one more pulse point you can check."

Kissing his way up her leg he smiled, "I've made my decision."

She moaned as his mouth pressed against her. He rolled across her center pressing into her lightly. His tongue swirled against her before sliding his fingers into her waiting heat. Her moans were music to his ears pushing his earlier fears away. He pressed into her more, needing to be closer. Her wet warmth intoxicated him.

Curling his fingers slightly inside her he was rewarded by a scream. Her legs tightened around him as her hand tangled in his hair, "Robbie, more, please."

He looked up her body mesmerized. Her back was arched, her other hand teasing her breast. He could tell she was close to falling over the edge. Sliding his free hand up her body he covered her hand with his. He manipulated her hand teasing her nipple to a harder peak.

At the same time he sucked her into his mouth. A gasp escaped her mouth, "Robbie, I need you, please."

Laura moaned when his hand pulled out of her. He picked up the pace of his tongue. His chin pressed into her as she cried out with pleasure. He quickly unfastened his pants pushing them down his legs and kicked them off. Sucking her into his mouth one last time he moved quickly up her body.

Laura's eyes flew open as his mouth left her center. Feeling his weight on top of her she opened her legs welcoming him, pulling him to her. Canting his hips forward he slid into her slick, warmth. His mouth captured hers in a brutal kiss. She pushed up to him wrapping her legs around him pulling him closer. She returned the kiss with a fervor, tasting herself on his lips.

Robbie groaned as he buried himself in her. This wasn't death, this was life. She was here, surrounding him, "I love you Laura."

Her eyes opened at his words. She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Using his surprise she rolled them over pushing up as she did. Her hands gripped his chest as her hips undulated over him.

He looked up at her mesmerized by her beauty. His hands found her hips pushing and pulling. He pushed up to her and was rewarded with a moan as her head fell back. He lifted his legs behind her giving him more traction. His movement pushed her forward slightly creating a new sense of friction.

Laura screamed out as the climax ripped through her body. She tightened around Robbie, squeezing him tightly. He pulled her to him kissing her softly. He used her distraction to roll them again. He kissed her tenderly, when he felt her finally begin to respond he pressed his hips forward. She moaned as aftershocks pulsed through her body.

His hand slid up her body, cupping her breast. Long, deep strokes kept her moaning into his neck. Her legs tightened around him, pulling him closer as her internal muscles tightened around him causing him to groan. His hips pressed forward, hard and fast.

"Harder Robbie."

Balancing his weight he smiled down at her. He increased the speed of his thrusts. Laura matched his pace, meeting him thrust for thrust. She felt his pace begin to falter, knew he was tiring. She pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "I love you Robbie."

One last thrust sent them both spiraling over the edge. Robbie collapsed on top of her. His lips pressed against her neck. The feel of her pulse pounding against them.

Laura held him close knowing he needed her close. She hoped this would be enough to push all of his fears away. Her arms tightened around him as she placed gentle kisses on his head.

Robbie smiled against her pulse, nipping lightly against her skin, "Thank you Laura."

"For what Robbie?"

He rolled over pulling her with him, "For showing me how to live."

She smiled up at him, "Why do I think your thank you covers more than just now?"

Kissing her lightly he nodded, "Because you know me better than I know myself."

Sighing she lay her head on his chest. Her eyes closed, content with her place in his life, "I'm sorry I scared you Robbie."

"I'm sorry I overreacted. You were there and then you weren't. All of my worst fears took over, it wasn't you." They fell into an easy silence enjoying the peace of the moment. Robbie took a deep breath, "Where did you go?"

Laura laughed. She took his hand and ran it up her side. "Does that provide a clue?"

"Well I like the way it feels but not really, no." Rolling over him she climbed out of bed headed to the en suite, "Hey, where are you going?"

Laura smiled over her shoulder, "It's a secret." She disappeared into the bathroom only to return with her hands behind her back.

He looked at her questioningly, "What's behind your back Laura?" She brought her hands in front of her holding a navy bag with silver script lettering. He read the bag and laughed, "Guilty Secrets? That was your last errand?"

She dropped the bag to the ground and did a pirouette, showing off the chemise, "It was a surprise for you for being so good on our errands."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. He lowered his head to hers and right before he kissed her he whispered, "Thank goodness for surprises and Guilty Secrets."

**A/N: I have had a few PMs asking why Robbie overreacted. As someone who has been through the sudden, unexpected, heartrending loss of someone I loved desperately trust me his reaction was perfectly in line. Grief is a picky mistress. **

**Again I need to thank Givemebritcopsnow. This was such a fun idea and I only hope that I did it justice.**

**I will be taking a brief break (not from writing) from Lewis. My next piece will be a Chelsie piece. The ladies on Tumblr have been challenging me to join the Chelsie FF world and I am finally going to accept the challenge. I promise to be back soon with a new Lewis piece that fills in the gaps on the series 8 which I found somewhat disappointing.**


End file.
